


King of the Jungle

by GeeGollyWiz13



Series: Regency One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Zoo, Zoological Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has heard much about the new Zoological Park opening in town. Lord Stiles has invited her to see it, knowing how much she enjoys learning. However, he may have... other motives for visiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts), [TaliskerMortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliskerMortem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolverston Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595224) by [TaliskerMortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliskerMortem/pseuds/TaliskerMortem). 



> dkjqgdkehqwkqkjdhejkh Do not ask me what I am doing. Adult life is hard. I hate myself. This work is part inspired by TaliskerMortem's WONDERFUL regency fic in progress right now, and also my love of regency/victorian everything. This was born because I had two ideas I posed to Heidi (KawaiiCoyote) and was like WHY DONT I SMUSH THEM TOGETHER?!

 

            “I have heard it is absolutely breath taking. Exotic animals, and most excellent grounds.” Miss Lydia remarked, smiling across the room at her companion. He was sitting in a straight-backed chair in the Martin drawing room, biting into a small cake. He had arrived not an hour earlier in his father’s coach for his weekly visit to see her.

 

            “I so long to see it.” Lord Stiles Stilinski remarked, once his bite had been swallowed. His long neck pulsed with the motion underneath the cravat tied around his neck.

 

            “It is a remarkable idea, do you not think? The study of animals from all over the wild world, put on display for the public. It is unusual, but intriguing.” Miss Lydia took a sip of her tea as Stiles smiled at her.

 

            “I imagine it only fuels your lust for knowledge, Miss Martin. I can almost think you cannot contain yourself at the idea of so much learning taking place without being a part of it.” Stiles replied, and Lydia let out a snort- one that in decent company would earn her a glare from her mother.

 

            But, in the case of Lord Stiles, Lydia knew she could long be herself. While they had always been neighbors, Stiles was a rambunctious young boy that Lydia had not been able to acquaint herself with until he became of age and had calmed himself down a bit. Baronet Martin and Lady Martin were, while not in love with each other, in love so much with their daughter that they watched her every move so as to not let herself be put at a disadvantage or subject to gossip. And the young Stilinski, while the son of a most noble and loved Earl and in fact a very acceptable connection to have, was not permitted to speak with Lydia. He roamed the countryside, laughed loudly at jokes in polite company, and all together was agreeable but strange.

 

            Now, of age and of means, to inherit the title of Earl upon his father’s timely death (which Stiles had told Lydia would hopefully not be for quite some time), he was a most acceptable connection. For a while, Lydia had believed Stiles to be in love with her, visiting often and being quite attentive to her needs. In truth, she found that he was just attentive to everyone. He was everything a young man ought to be, and in him she found a most intimate friend.

 

            “You have no idea! I am hoping to convince mother to let me go into town for the benefit of seeing it. Imagine, a zoological park! A menagerie of the world outside our very own.” Lydia tried hard to contain herself, and not act improperly, but Stiles, laughing out loud, waved her off.

 

            “You shall get your wish! I planned to escape for a while to town myself, as father says I am getting too restless out here in the country. While it is true, I do like the open fields. But some diversions will calm me again, I am sure of it. You could join me, as I will be traveling with Viscount McCall and his newly acquired wife, Lady Allison McCall. I will need the companion, as they will be making eyes at each other the whole journey, while denying the whole thing.” Stiles smiled at Lydia.

 

            “I must not be of any burden!” Lydia cried, but once again, was waved off.

 

            “Nonsense, Miss Martin! You know, as well as I, that you alone are my only true equal when it comes to knowledge and learning. I believe that you have read more books in my library than I have. It is truly a proud accomplishment.”

 

            “Oh, Stiles…” Lydia remarked, calling him by his given name, and nodded her head.

 

            “Sweet, sweet, Lydia. You are too intelligent for blushing. You and I have been intimate friends for far to long. I wish to see you happy. I know you have not been to town in quite some time. And have heard that your suitor, Sir Whittemore has recently come to town. I, while not happy he is there, hope that you may leave your card to call on him. I am sure he will be most pleased to see you. So, it is settled then. You will accompany me to town, and we will journey to this Zoo together and soak up knowledge like sponges.” Stiles leaned over in his chair, grasping her hand from her lap.

 

            “You are too kind, Stiles.” Lydia remarked, and he laughed.

 

            “I suppose it is in my nature to be so. But, I must be off. Father will be wondering where I am, probably thinks I am off wandering around the hills.” Stiles stood, and grabbing his hat, bowed low to Lydia, Lydia curtsying back.

 

            “It was a pleasure, Lord Stilinski. I do hope you will call on me again soon. I expect you will write me to let me know when we are to depart?” Lydia remarked, and Stiles nodded fervently.

 

            “I will post it immediately, as soon as I am aware of it myself. Good day, Miss Martin.”

 

            Within a week, a letter arrived from the Earl’s home to reach Lydia, written in Stile’s untidy scrawl on how they were to leave within two days time in order to set off for town.  Lydia had her servant pack her portmanteau, and had quickly prepared herself for town. She was all too excited for the opportunities that would be afforded to her in town.

 

            When the Earl’s four-pony coach had arrived at the home, Lydia waited for Stiles to alight, hoping out of the coach with some grace, while Viscount McCall waved, his hand clasped tightly to Lady McCall’s.

 

            “Oh, I am glad you shall be with me, Miss Lydia. I do not think I can bear the sweetness of their eyes any longer.” Stiles smiled as he held out his hand and kissed Lydia’s when she accepted the gesture.

 

            “I am sure you only mean to torture me, subjecting me to the same fate, do you not, My Lord.” Lydia replied, and Stiles helped Lydia get into the coach. It was not a snug fit, but it certainly wasn’t the roomiest of rides. In fact, Lydia much preferred to travel by horseback, but it would be inappropriate to ride into town in such a manner.

 

            “Miss Lydia! You look beautiful!” Lady McCall smiled, her cheeks dimpling in the sweetest way. Lydia always thought she had a pleasant smile and spirit, and thought her, beside herself, one of the smartest women in the county.

 

            “Thank you, my Lady. You look very darling yourself. Is that string of pearls a gift from your oh so doting husband?” Lydia smiled, and Allison looked over at Viscount McCall, who grinned cheekily at her back. God, they were so in love. Not only an excellent match of connection and fortune, but also one for love as well.

 

            “I helped him pick them out, so do not give him too much credit, my dear Lady McCall.” Stiles snickered from beside Lydia.

 

            The ride was pleasant, although the roads were in worse shape due to a rainstorm that had occurred a few days prior. But the talk made it bearable. Viscount McCall, Scott, as Stiles affectionately called him, was charming, and Allison as always was breathtakingly sweet.

 

            “So, Miss Martin, are you excited to see this new wondrous idea?” Viscount McCall asked, and Lydia sat up a bit straighter in her seat.

 

            “I am very excited to see it. So much knowledge in one place, and so many exotic things that I have only ever read about? I am sure I will not know where to look first.” Lydia replied, and seeming satisfied with her answer, Viscount McCall nodded, and squeezed his Lady’s hand.

 

            “I heard that the animals are kept in cages, though. Do you not think that is cruel?” Lady McCall asked, frowning.

 

            “No, I believe they are held in enclosures, Lady McCall. Not cages. I have heard that they are given quite a large run of land. In order to study the animals in their natural habitats more closely while allowing the public to view them.” Stiles remarked, and adjusted the cravat around his neck.

 

            “I have heard that the scientists who study these animals have traveled all over. They know exactly what the animals need.  I am sure they would not be cruel to the animals. They are, after all, not your average housecat and pup. They are majestic beasts captured from distant lands. Kings of the jungle and plains. I am sure they are most well off. “ Viscount McCall remarked.

 

            It was an hour later when the coach pulled up in front of the Earl Stilinski’s home in town. Stiles and Scott helped the ladies from the coach, and settled themselves quickly into the house. Lydia wondered at such a marvelous place. The furnishings kept in the latest stiles, the wallpapers of all new and exquisite colors, such hues of blues and greens and pales. The woodwork and pristine shine to every surface was absolutely breath taking. The bed in Lydia’s private room was comfortable, the most comfortable she had ever had the pleasure to feel, and the servants of the house were kind and obliging.

 

            “Miss Martin, please pardon the intrusion.” Stiles smiled, knocking politely on her door as she sat in a chair by the window, taking in the sunlight.

 

            “You are excused, My Lord. I must allow myself to congratulate you on this excellent house. It is absolutely amazing. “ Lydia said, holding her hand out for Stiles to take. He did so, kissing it, smirking.

 

            “I am glad everything is accustomed to your tastes, Lydia. I have been informed that we will be attending the Zoological Park tomorrow. We are to be escorted by one of the scientists who study the animals. She promises that we are sure to be astonished.” Stiles replied, and smiled.

 

            “You are too kind, Stiles.” Lydia whispered, and Stiles just smiled wider.

 

            “I am also to inform you, my dear, that Sir Whittemore has also been given a tour of the park tomorrow, and we will most likely run into him.” Stiles said, releasing her hand, and laughing himself out of the room at Lydia’s shocked face.

 

            “You are a dreadful man!” Lydia called after him, and smiled to herself.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

            “So, do you suppose it to be large?” Stiles asked Scott as they rode the next day in the carriage that was carrying all four of their party to the zoological park.

 

            “Do I suppose what to be large?” The Viscount replied, and Lydia looked at Lady McCall, with a smile in her eyes.

 

            “The size of my fat head, you silly creature. I mean the park!” Stiles cried, and Scott huffed, laughing.

 

            “I do suppose it should be very large. I cannot imagine that only the animals inhabit the place. There must be some place for the study of them, and where should the people who do live? And so many other amusements are available, I am sure of it. I mean, why else would people rave about it so? I do hope they provide an excellent tour of every possible sight of the park.” Scott said, and for the rest of the ride was silent.

 

            When they finally arrived at the park, Lydia could hardly contain her excitement. She, of course, had to, as she was no as often in town as she would like, and had to act with the utmost respectability and propriety. But it was as thought she was a young child seeing a most exciting toy for the first time. The knowledge that so much lay behind the gate of the park was maddening.

 

            “My dear lady, please do me the honor.” Stiles smiled, and offered her his arm. She clasped it tightly, and they were admitted to the park.

 

            It was the most wondrous thing that Lydia had ever seen. Besides the throngs of many people walking about, admiring the large sizes of the enclosures, the many diversions that were accepted and loved as were custom at all events as such, and just the sheer shock of seeing animals only ever spoke about in stories, Lydia could hardly contain herself. She walked on in a hurry, dragging Stiles along with her. He laughed out loud, catching a scandalized look from a few of the more strict members of the ton.

 

            “You said we were to get a tour?” Lydia addressed Stiles, and he nodded. He turned to look for the Viscount and Lady McCall, but they seemed to have wandered off as Lydia decided to run around gleefully.

 

            “Yes. I believe Dr. Hale said he would be attending to the tour himself. He seemed a most amiable man in his correspondence, but I have yet to meet the gentleman myself.” Stiles remarked, and Lydia smiled.

 

            “Corresponding? My dear Sir, you are positively remarkable.” Lydia said, and brought out her fan to fan her face. While the day was not warm, she knew it would tease Stiles for her to do so.

 

            “Now, my dear Miss Martin, I have no idea whatsoever that you could be talking about.” Stiles replied, and shook his head at her.

           

            Lydia, of course, was speaking of the Earl-To-Be’s supposed homosexuality. While Lydia herself was not scandalized by the idea, many, if not all of the most favorable in society were against such activities. And Stiles was known to be the most notorious flirt that ever lived. He sometimes held lavish balls, and parties were often so varied it was often thought that they could have nothing but knowing Lord Stiles as their common trait. But Stiles had not yet been labeled a rake. He was close, yes, and seemed to be working hard to acquire the label.

 

            “Oh, I am sure of it, Sir.” Lydia replied.

 

            “Earl Stilinski?” A voice, rich and deep, called, and Lydia turned to see a man of dark countenance and brow bow to Stiles.

 

            “Not yet, my dear sir, while my father still lives. But I am at your service.” Stiles replied, issuing a deep bow of his own. “And, I presume you are Doctor Derek Hale. I am pleased to meet you. May I introduce my beautiful delight of a friend, Miss Lydia Martin?” Stiles nudged Lydia forward a little, and Derek took her hand, bringing it to his lips. Yet as he did so, his gaze turned to Stiles.

 

            “I am most happy to make your acquaintance, Dr. Hale.” Lydia replied.

 

            ‘The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lydia. Earl Stilinski here tells me that you are very much interested in learning?” Hale offered her arm, and with a smirk to Stiles, Lydia took the arm, admiring the strength and warmth that she felt underneath his coat.

 

            “Oh, yes. I love to learn, although I know it is not the most encouraged and practiced of activities for a young woman to engage herself in.” Lydia replied, and looked at Hale coyly.

 

            “While that is true, Miss Martin, I think you will be happy to find that it is not true here. In fact, both of my sisters, a younger and elder, both also study my subject. Although, of course, not formally like I have had my education.”

 

            “Of course.” Lydia smiled, and cast her gaze upon Hale’s face. He certainly did have a dark brow, and yet, for all his gloomy countenance, his voice betrayed him. He was nervous, it seemed, or anxious, up tight. She patted her hand on his arm subtly, and his bright blue eyes looked over at her.

 

            “So, where are you taking us, Dr.?” Stiles asked, strolling alongside the pair, watching carefully.

 

            “I shall be taking you to the elephant enclosure. They are certainly a strange creature to behold. They are said to be very smart, and very wise. In other cultures, they are also seen as good luck. They are fascinating creatures.” Dr. Hale explained. Stiles fell behind them, and as they walked, Lydia looked behind her to notice that Stiles was most intrigued in Dr. Hale’s figure. Surely, it was impressive, but Stiles did need to be subtler, should he shock his unnoticing prospect.

 

            Lydia was brought all throughout the park. Many enclosures were surrounded by people. There were large cats: Lions, Tigers, and Cheetahs. There were strange animals like giraffes, with long necks, and striped ponies that Dr. Hale explained were Zebras. It was most fascinating to listen to Dr. Hale speak, but Lydia did not know who was more intrigued, herself or Stiles. And Dr. Hale seemed to only animate more as he spoke. His eyes lit up, and seemed to struggle to keep himself in the accepted mode of excitement in public.

 

            “Dr. Hale, do you expect that many people will foster a love of learning here?” Stiles asked from behind them, and Derek turned to look at Stiles.

 

            “I should hope so, My Lord. I have made it my life’s purpose to study animals and reptiles of all sorts. I want the world to know what is out there. I have seen jungles and bustling ancient cities that still thrive. I have seen many wonders, and these creatures are all a part of that. I would be a fool if I did not wish my own peoples to see them.” Dr. Hale explained, a blush rising to his cheeks, almost hidden by the scruff that covered his cheeks. It was not in fashion, but Lydia supposed it to be the habit of a man not used to shaving daily.

 

            “Dr., I would most love if you could show me that reptile enclosure you wrote to me about. I am most positive that I would like to see that large… anaconda, did you say?” Stiles nodded at Hale, and he blushed even harder.

 

            “Oh, what is that?” Lydia chimed in, hoping to alleviate some of the rising tension.

 

            “A very large snake, Miss Martin. One of the largest types in the world.” Dr. Hale looked at her.

 

            “Ugh! I detest snakes. If you so wish to see them, My Lord, I pray you leave me out of it. I shall look for Lord and Lady McCall. I think I may know enough now to give them a tour of my own. But, pray, please come and find me when you have finished your tour of the reptiles.” Lydia remarked, and upon seeing a head of blonde hair in the crowd, curtsied gratefully to the Dr. Hale, and went off to say hello to Sir Whittemore before finding the Viscount and his wife.

 

            “So, Dr. Hale, the… uhm, snakes?” Stiles laughed, and Derek let out a breath, and led the way.

 

________________________________________________________________________ 

            After Lydia had said hello to Sir Whittemore, and frankly flirted her way into a dinner invitation to his house in the Square later that week, much to his happiness, she had found Scott and Allison. They wandered around leisurely, had bought some refreshments, and had enjoyed a lovely game of ring-a-bottle, and won his lovely Lady Allison a cuddly toy miniature of a lion, looking just like the one at the park.

 

            But soon, Lydia grew tired of just wandering around. She was tired, and while there was still so much to see, the light of the day was beginning to recede. Lydia wandered over to the reptile enclosure. Outside stood a lovely lady, smartly dressed in the latest fashions, with a book in her hand. She seemed to be waiting outside.

 

            “Excuse me, I am looking for Doctor Hale, do you know him? I apologize, we have not the pleasure of being introduced, but it is important.” Lydia remarked, and the young woman smiled widely at her, though a little maliciously.

 

            “I am Doctor Hale. Doctor Laura Hale. I suppose you are talking about my brother, Doctor Derek Hale. I have not seen him. Though the door to the reptile enclosure is locked. While it does not prove our most popular enclosure, my brother is quite fond of it for it’s…. discrete hiding places. I thought I saw him and a young man enter quite a while ago, about an hour or so. My sister Doctor Cora informs me they had already been in there for an hour when she saw them come out. It seems they decided to… take another look.” Laura smiled, and Lydia looked at her shocked.

 

            “You… You seem…”

 

            “Not shocked? My dear Lady, I know my brother well. We have traveled the world together. If you think his persuasion for men instead of women is shocking, you have clearly never met a man who has wrestled crocodiles in the Nile.” Doctor Laura smiled, and walked closer to Lydia.

 

            “Now, My lady. I must have your name. It seems we should be well acquainted. I feel as though we will be fast friends.” Laura smiled. Lydia curtsied.

 

            “My name is Miss Lydia Martin. I am a guest of Lord Stilinski’s. He is my closest friend.”

 

            “Well, Miss Martin, I am extremely glad to have met y-“

 

            At that moment, the door to the enclosure clicked, unlocking. Stiles walked out into the fading sun, one of the most endearing smiles on his face. It was a face that Lydia had often seen after balls, or after particularly grueling matches of cards.

 

            “Ah! Miss Martin. I missed you.” Stiles walked forward, and Lydia took his hand.

 

            “You, my dear Lord, are well on your way to becoming the most unforgiving rake ever seen by the ton.” Lydia remarked, and Dr. Derek blushed behind him, straightening his waist coat.”

 

            “Well, Derek, I hope you have had your fill.” Laura smiled, and looked at Lydia and Stiles. “I do hope, Miss Martin, that you and your party return soon. I do feel as though perhaps my brother did not give you a tour that you deserved. Although, Lord Stilinski, I am sure you have had your fill.”

 

            Without looking scandalized, Lord Stiles winked at Derek, and smiled. “I fear not, my good Lady Hale. I do look forward to your acceptance of the invitation I have given your brother to dine with me at my home at your earliest convenience. I have not, you see, had my fill.”

 

            “Goodbye, My Lord.” Derek bowed, and Stiles scoffed. He waved his hand at Derek, and stepped closer.

 

            “Derek, I believe we are… well acquainted. Do call me Stiles. Ever such a gentleman, you are. I look forward to seeing you. Oh… as long as you do not mind my…” Stiles looked at Lydia, and then back at Derek, “rakish behavior.”

 

            “No, not at all, Stiles.” Derek spoke softly. “After all, I have seen many things. A rake is surely not the most dangerous animal I will ever come into contact with. In fact, I would go as far as to say you are like a lion, flaunting your power. Until next time, my King of the Jungle.”

 

            As Stiles and Lydia walked towards the home in town, later, Lydia sighed, and Stiles shook his head.

 

            “I know you wish to say something, my dear.” Stiles laughed a bit, and Lydia shook her head.

 

            “A snake enclosure. Of all the places. You are a cad!” Lydia smiled, and swatted at him with her fan.

 

            “Actually, my dear. I believe you heard wrong. He called me his King of the Jungle. Which I must say, I prefer. Although, he was very much a wild man himself!” Stiles laughed.

 

            “Abominable!” Lydia hissed, but linked her arm with his, and continued to walk home.


End file.
